Kaguyahime's Tokyo
by Darkrealmist
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, the discovery of an ancient relic in Kagome's time could mean big trouble for Inuyasha and co.
1. The Lifeless End

Kaguyahime's Tokyo

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Hama**** no Ya**- Purifying arrow, **Hanyou**- Half demon, **Kaze**** no Kizu**- Wound of the Wind, **Kiisama**- Bastard/Bitch, **Miko**- Priestess, **Shi nu!**- Die!, **Tama**- Ball/Jewel, **Youkai**- Demon

Summary:

Shortly after the defeat of Naraku, an ancient relic is discovered in Kagome's time. The dangerous artifact has a history with the Inu-tachi, and its long-dead possessor is rising from the grave to exact revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Lifeless End

_"Kikyou!" Inuyasha raced towards the glowing red aura. It's light permeated everything, silencing all those who watched as Naraku's body dissipated along with the undead priestess. In her outstretched arms, she held Akago, the child of Naraku._

_"Inuyasha, get away! You'll be killed!" Sango shouted from afar._

_"Don't be a fool, Inuyasha!" Shippou added._

_Inuyasha ignored the cries of his allies, running straight into the blinding torrent of purifying energy._

_"KIKYOU!"_

-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke in a cold sweat. His hair dangled repetitively against the sides of his face. His eyes twitched with uneasiness.

"Kikyou…"

Inuyasha could not bring himself to forget the scene. It had been the most exhilarating five seconds of his life. Kikyou had succeeded in defeating Naraku. She had completed her mission.

_"Naraku, keep the Shikon no Tama and gather its shards. When you have your hands on the completed jewel, I'll send you to Hell!"_

With the memories of his lost beloved, Inuyasha wept silently. His thoughts changed to those of the battle.

-----------------------------------------------

_Naraku__ fell back from the thrashing waves of Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu and Kagome's __Hama__ no Ya. His body was badly damaged, most of it already destroyed. The Shikon no Tama had burst from his body, rolling away slowly into the unending darkness. _

_"Impossible…!"_

_"Naraku!" both Inuyasha and Kagome turned their attention to the woman who now stood only a few feet away._

_"Kikyou-sama?"__ Miroku looked bewildered._

_The priestess said nothing and approached the injured youkai. The Shikon no Tama hung from the left side of her kimono, and a small baby was clutched against her chest. Her free hand reached for what remained of Naraku's torso._

_"What?" Naraku tried pulling away from the priestess' electrocuting grasp. If it hadn't been for his severe wounds, he would have killed her on-sight._

_"Naraku, it's time you come down to Hell with me," Kikyou laughed, crushing his shoulder blades. Fire swept from beneath the youkai and the miko, the heat intensifying every passing second. _

_"Kiisama!"___

_"Shi nu!"___

-----------------------------------------------

"Kikyou…why?" the boy whispered.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou tilted his head in Kagome's direction. The girl was asleep, muttering words as she shifted continuously. _"Kagome's returning to her own time tomorrow. She won't be able to come back through the well again without the jewel."_

"Our quest is over..."

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in modern day Tokyo…

"Sir, they've found it!" a man yelled.

"Let me see the photos!"

"Here they are, sir." the man presented the photos to the head archaeologist.

"Incredible! Simply marvelous!" the archaeologist skimmed through the brilliant snapshots. They revealed a number of mysterious artifacts found in an underwater castle. It had only been one month prior since the discovery and excavation of the site.

"Were they able to retrieve any of the artifacts?"

"Unfortunately, the team was only able to recover one of the items before the castle collapsed."

"Which one was it?"

"This shattered mirror," The man lifted a small package from his backpack. As he began to remove the wrapping, a quiet and eerie verse pulsed from within it.

_Parting for good…__  
Shedding tears…  
Living is useless…_


	2. The Mirror's Call

Kaguyahime's Tokyo

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Mirror's Call

"Well…I guess this is goodbye," Kagome said as she sat next to the Bone Eater's Well.

"We'll all miss you Kagome!" Shippou tried not to cry.

"Kagome-chan, it's been an honour fighting alongside you," Sango continued.

"True…" Miroku walked up to the girl, his hands reaching for her backside.

_WHAP_! Sango slapped the monk across the face. "I don't think you need to go so far for a farewell."

"You two shouldn't fight, it's not good for your relationship."

Both Sango and Miroku grew silent, their faces brightening and their eyes narrowing.

Kagome chuckled, standing up and making her way closer to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm going to miss you the most…"

The hanyou's cheeks reddened as he forced his face to one side. "Keh…Nonsense…"

"It's true!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders. As she was about to open her mouth to continue, a strange voice echoed in her head. It was powerful and commanding.

_Love can't be burnt…  
Tears are dry…  
As sleeves are wet…_

The girl lost control of her body, her mind becoming clouded. Her fingers dug into Inuyasha's shoulders, although he didn't seem to mind. "Inuyasha, you won't forget me, will you?"

Inuyasha remained silent, yet he nodded to answer her question. She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek, surprising everyone. As they all stood stunned, Kagome dove into the well, on her way back to her own time.

As Inuyasha came out of shock, he noticed that the right sleeve of his fire-mice coat had been torn off.

"That's strange…"

_Fire is dust now…  
I know you willed it be…_

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome climbed up the rope ladder leading to the top of the well. Her eyes were foggy and she couldn't speak.

"Oh, Kagome you're back!" her grandfather yelled.

"…" The girl walked past the old man, her face emotionless.

"Kagome?"

She stopped walking. "Where is the Ponlai Branch?"

"Ponlai Branch?" her grandfather lied. He could feel an evil aura radiating from Kagome's body. It's presence was frightening. "What is that?"

"Where is it?!"

"I don't think I've ever heard of…" he didn't finish his sentence. His granddaughter had taken hold of his throat with both hands. "Kagome!"

Within her corrupted body, Kagome cried. Again, she heard the same voice from before. It seemed more and more familiar each time she heart it. It was of someone evil, she knew it. Each word of the verse caused her more pain.

_You see it true…  
I see it false…_


	3. Foxfire and Women

Kaguyahime's Tokyo

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Houshi**- Monk, **Kitsune**- Fox

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Foxfire and Women

Kagome sat silently on an edge of Tokyo Tower's highest floor. Inuyasha's sleeve was thrown over her shoulder, and she was admiring the Ponlai Branch as she rotated it between her fingers. She'd held back the attack on the old man. "No matter! I have what I want."

_I can't boast anymore…  
__For killing the dragon…  
__For the jewel of its neck…___

-----------------------------------------------

Shippou walked slowly along the mountainside. He watched as the blue flames erupted from the walls, glowing fluorescently in the moonlight. He had wandered off from the rest of the group, eager to discover where the foxfire had come from.

"Where is it going?"

The kitsune followed suit when the appearances of the foxfire quickened. It wasn't long before he found himself looking down on a lake.

The lake was huge, the water still. The small waves reflected the full moon, and a shimmering golden orb lay at its center.

"What is that?" the fox looked down.

The foxfire led a path to the center of the lake. The orb was calling out to him. He couldn't escape its beautiful light. The kitsune advanced on the sapphire path ahead of himself, not minding his soaked clothes.

-----------------------------------------------

"He's done it. The fox has retrieved the Jewel of Dragon's Neck." Kagome whispered. "Now for the monk…"

_The loss of light…__  
Nothing was seen…  
Of __Mount __Ogura__…___

-----------------------------------------------

"Wait, wait!" Miroku beckoned the woman to stop running.

"Come, houshi!" she giggled.

"Wait! Please bear my child!"

Miroku continued to run, despite his drowsiness. If Sango had known that he'd awoken to chase after another woman, there would be hell to pay.

"Houshi!" the woman called again.

Miroku could see that the woman had finally stopped running. He had caught up to her next to a lake.

"What is this place?"

"Houshi!" The woman fell into the water, her screams echoing in Miroku's head. As he watched the terrible scene, he noticed a distinct glow at the center of the lake.

"Was she an illusion?" Miroku took a step forward, followed by another. His steps continued until he was knee deep in water. "What is this?" Miroku lifted a small ceramic cup from the water.

-----------------------------------------------

"The monk has succeeded. The final piece of the puzzle can now be recovered!" Kagome laughed as she looked down on modern day Tokyo. Nothing was moving, everything and everyone was petrified. The buildings were gray and dull, water stopped flowing, and people remained frozen. "Soon, all of time will bow before me!"


	4. The Final Piece

Kaguyahime's Tokyo

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Ane-ue**- Sister, **Taijiya**- Exterminator

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Final Piece

_No message comes…  
The promise is broken…_

-----------------------------------------------

"Kohaku!" Sango chased after her brother. "You're still alive!"

The female taijiya jumped from tree to tree, determined to catch up with her brother.

He was already far ahead of her, his voice disappearing in the cold night air. "Ane-ue!"

Sango planted herself against the bark of a tree. "What?"

Kohaku stood in the middle of a lake, his arms resting at his sides. His sister could notice a blurred light at the bottom of the lake. It was mesmerizing and she couldn't take her eyes of the pale aura. "Beautiful…"

That's when Sango noticed that Kohaku was gone. She leapt down from the tree, and readied Hiraikotsu, just in case the cloudy glow at the middle of the lake was a youkai.

-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke from his long sleep. "Where is everyone?" He sniffed at the air, trying to pick up the scents of his comrades.

_I can't boast anymore…  
For killing the dragon…  
For the jewel of its neck…_

The hanyou snapped to attention when he heard Shippou's voice. He jumped into the bushes and watched as the kitsune appeared from within the forest. The young fox was walking at a steady pace, a soft golden glow emitting from his clothes. _"Where are you going?"_

Inuyasha pursued Shippou, making sure to stay quiet. After a few minutes of walking, the fox had entered a clearing. Miroku was already standing there, the Buddha's Cup in his hand.

Inuyasha watched as the kitsune stood next to the monk. _"What are they doing?"_

-----------------------------------------------

Sango lifted herself from the lake's waters. In her right hand, she clasped a small necklace. Tied to the small piece of rope was a cracked seashell.

_Now is the time…  
Sky's Feather upon me…  
Sorrow upon you…_

Sango limped towards a small path of light. It gleamed under the moon, and it guided her to the top of the mountain. Once she had reached the peak, she dropped the necklace into the dormant Mount Fuji.

There was a small explosion from within the mountain, tendrils of energy burst from its center. Pink sparks rained upon the entire area, illuminating the dark land below.

As the light dissipated, Sango began to walk away. A long robe flowed behind her, and the Cowrie Shell was once again in her hands.

-----------------------------------------------

"This is so strange," the hanyou remained in the bushes. "What is everyone up to?"

He was surprised when Sango joined his two other companions.

"Sango too?" Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strong whistling sound penetrate the air. The whistling soon became words, and then they became a verse.

_By the full moon…__  
The fantastic feast…  
Not now, but when?_

"What the hell?" Inuyasha stood up and ran towards his friends.

The clearing they were standing in began to split apart. The ground tore open and the trees disappeared.

The last thing Inuyasha saw was a blinding white flash.

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome smirked. "They're here at last. Everything is finally in place!"

_Parting for good…__  
Shedding tears…  
Living is useless…_

_I can't boast anymore…  
For killing the dragon…  
For the jewel of its neck…  
  
You see it true…  
I see it false…_

_Love can't be burnt…  
Tears are dry…  
As sleeves are wet…_

_Fire is dust now…  
I know you willed it be…_

_No message comes…  
The promise is broken…_

_The loss of light…__  
Nothing was seen…  
Of __Mount __Ogura__…___

_Now is the time…  
Sky's Feather upon me…  
Sorrow upon you…_

_By the full moon…__  
The fantastic feast…  
Not now, but when?_


	5. Saving Kagome

Kaguyahime's Tokyo

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Saving Kagome

_Everything existing in time…__  
Disappear in the illusive dream…  
Meikyoushisui no Hou!_

-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of the wind. "What happened?" the hanyou rubbed the back of his head.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou stood up.

"What happened to us?" Sango questioned.

"Maybe you can answer that question! I've been chasing you around!"

"Chasing…us?" Miroku looked up. "I don't recall going anywhere."

"What's going on then?"

"Uh…Inuyasha…" Shippou tugged on his only sleeve.

"What is it?!" Inuyasha delivered a punch to the kitsune's head.

Shippou began crying, his tears forming several puddles on the ground.

"Shut…!"

"What a stupid hanyou you are…" afeminine voice drew Inuyasha's gaze.

Everyone turned their heads towards the direction of the voice, noticing now that their surroundings were deformed.

"Where are we?"

"Wait…Isn't this our time?" Shippou pointed out.

"No…some of this is part of Kagome's time." Inuyasha pointed to the buildings.

"Someone has brought us here," Miroku coughed. "All right! Come out, you coward! Where are you hiding?!"

"So impatient, aren't we?" Kagome appeared from the darkness, about 100 meters above Inuyasha and his friends.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku looked shocked.

"Heh…Thank you for bringing me the five treasures of the world. I'll certainly repay the favour by turning you all into dust!" Kagome drew her bow.

"Kagome stop!" Shippou yelled.

She didn't listen. Kagome let her arrow fly, a piercing aura enveloping it as it flew through the air.

"Keh…Is that all you've got?" Inuyasha let a burst of energy free from Tetsusaiga, knocking the arrow away.

"Is something controlling Kagome?"

"Must be! We have to stop her!" Sango exclaimed.

"Stop me? Don't even think about it!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha and his comrades could now see that Kagome was seated atop a metal structure. "Welcome to my time…my eternal night!" Kagome pointed to the glowing full moon.

"Get out of Kagome's body! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha let loose a fierce golden wave towards the girl.

Kagome lifted her right hand to her face. She pulled her index and middle fingers together and began to chant.

_Om__ korokoro sen dariima  
to Miisa wa __kan___

Inuyasha's blast vanished within a few feet of Kagome's body.

"What?"

"You're such a fool!" Kagome began to recite another verse.

_Namak__ samman  
bodaran bokuan_

Kagome lifted her other hand, an explosive light appearing from her palm.

"What is that?" Shippou gasped.

Kagome threw her arm forward, releasing a powerful beam of light.

"Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone scattered to escape the blast. It made impact with the ground, sending shockwaves in every direction.

"You can't escape!"

The ground began to split open from the shockwaves, a row of flaming columns forcing their way towards Sango and Miroku.

"What a time this would be to have the Kazaana!" Sango shouted. Miroku grabbed onto her, hoping to shield her with his body.

"Kazaana…" Kagome whispered.

The columns of fire stopped short of Miroku's face.

"The Kazaana that Naraku cursed you with…" Kagome closed her eyes. She stood up, five objects taking shape on her body. The first was Inuyasha's sleeve, followed by the Ponlai Branch, then the Buddha's cup, then the Cowrie Shell, finally ending with the Jewel of Dragon's Neck.

"Those are…?!" Miroku gaped.

"No wonder I'm missing a sleeve."

"Who are you?" Miroku said in a threatening voice.

"Hm…It seems that Naraku's defeat has lifted the Kazaana's curse from you, houshi. But it doesn't matter. My plan still continues!"

A pink light appeared and traced the space between the five treasures. "It is time that I retrieve my soul!"

The air began to fill with sakura blossoms, each pedal twisting in the wind. They rained down over Kagome's body, slowly coming together and forming a soft robe.

"That's the Feathered Robe of the Heavens!" Sango gasped.

"My time has come!" Kagome fell from the tower, leaving behind the five treasures and the robe.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt off a wall and grabbed the girl just before she hit the ground. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes. "Inuyasha, where am I? What happened?"

"Houshi!"

Miroku turned to see a woman floating above the main observatory of the Tokyo Tower. Her hair was black and had a blue tinge to it. Two golden hairpins protruded from beneath the locks of darkness. A red bone-like structure ran down her torso, over her black outfit. Two of these structures were also wrapped around her arms. A golden mirror appeared in front of her, a pale white glow appearing from the glass.

"Kaguya!" everyone shouted in unison.

The mirror shifted its position and reflected Miroku's face. "Have you ever wondered what would happen if your Kazaana were to ever open in reverse, houshi?" Kaguya's voice emitted from the mirror.

"She can't control her body!" Sango looked at her still form.

"My soul is needed to complete the circle! Come and fulfill my wish!" The mirror began to pulsate with energy.

_Ombojii__ shiita burrah hagayami  
omsan bayasatoban om habaguei habokara  
namak samman bu badala daos_

_The night is the world ruled by me…  
Darkness is the power I shall take…  
Within in the mirror, bring forth the Kazaana…  
Release what once was, and now what will be once more…_

The tower was drenched in a thick fog. A black sphere appeared in the sky, swirling clouds rotating around it.

"Could it be?!"

"Kazaana?!"

"Open Kazaana!" Kaguya's voice boomed.

The black sphere exploded, wind blowing strongly from it and shattering windows. Demon body parts were spewed forth from its nexus.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome tried to stand up. She grabbed onto the hanyou for support. "It's too late…"

Among all the things that the Kazaana released, one thing stood out above all others. A dark cloud made its way towards Kaguya's body.

"Come to me, my soul!"


	6. Tokyo Tower Battle, Inuyasha VS Kaguya

Kaguyahime's Tokyo

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Hijin**** Ketsusou**- Blades of Blood, **Kongousouha**- Diamond Spear Blast, **Sankon**** Tetsusou**- Soul Shattering Iron Claw

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Tokyo Tower Battle, Inuyasha VS Kaguya

"Come to me, my soul!"

The dark cloud enveloped Kaguya's body, infecting every part with its evil influence. The bone-like structures on her arms began to move extending down to her wrists. Kaguya opened her eyes, moving her deadly gaze to Inuyasha.

"Foolish hanyou, prepare to die!"

_Omnabii__ unkeiin om nabii na tenseikara um  
omnabii unkeiin om narou kesou watao um sesawakou_

Kaguya's mirror began shining, a bright bubble of light taking shape at its center. The bubble expanded to a size larger than Kaguya's own body. She clenched her left hand in a fist, the bubble flying out of the mirror and towards Inuyasha's friends.

The bubble knocked Miroku, Shippou and Sango back into a wall.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha jumped back to check on his fallen comrades. They were still breathing. He gently let go of Kagome next to Shippou, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, you stupid hanyou!" Kaguya pulled at one of her hairpins. It grew and became a dull golden sword. It had sharp edges carved along both of its sides and the hilt was lined with the same material that was on her arms.

"You talk too much!" Inuyasha leapt onto the tower and ran up the metal bars, joining Kaguya on the main observatory, 150 meters off the ground.

"Take this! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha sliced at the air, the golden wave slicing through the wind.

Kaguya was ready. She prepared another spell, letting her mirror hover in the attack's path.

_Om__ karakara oshi wakso wakala  
um  karakara miichi wakso ka_

Inuyasha's attack disappeared into the mirror.

"What?"

Kaguya laughed, lifting the mirror higher before reflecting the attack back at him.

Inuyasha dodged the wave barely, leaving him wide open for retaliation from the fake goddess. Kaguya vanished and reappeared above him, taking a swipe at his head.

The sword grazed the hanyou's ears, causing him to fall backwards towards the edge of the tower.

"Die!" Kaguya brought her sword down. Inuyasha rolled to the side, the sword cutting through the metal guardrails.

Inuyasha stood up and ran towards the preoccupied woman. He swung Tetsusaiga to the left, preventing her from removing her sword. He proceeded to claw at Kaguya with one hand.

"Sankon Tetsusou!"

"What a boring trick."

The tentacles on Kaguya's left arm unwrapped themselves and squeezed his wrist. She took the opportunity to attack. The goddess pulled her sword from the guardrails and plunged the hilt into the hanyou's chest, knocking him into the center of the tower.

Kaguya twisted around, making a small arc with her sword and slicing through more metal. It shredded like paper as Inuyasha struggled to keep up with her fast movements.

"You should watch what you're doing, hanyou!" Kaguya laughed as she tore her sword through the side of his arm.

Blood erupted from Inuyasha's wound, staining the white shirt underneath his fire-mice coat.

"Damn! Hijin Ketsusou!" Inuyasha dug into his wound and released a barrage of red blades towards Kaguya.

"This doesn't work on me." Her mirror produced a black hole that absorbed the blades. It grew in size until the blades were spewed forth in all directions, piercing through metal, flesh and bone.

Kaguya raised her sword again, this time sending it in a diagonal arc. It cut through more metal bars, raining them upon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cut the bars in half with Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Kaguya dove towards the wave, ripping it in half with her sword. She attempted to stab the hanyou, but was unsuccessful when he counterattacked by chopping her other arm off.

"Hah! Got you!" Inuyasha gloated.

Kaguya's flesh began to reform, the skin, bone and tentacles all regenerating.

"Keh…forgot you had that stupid robe!" Inuyasha attacked again from the right.

Kaguya caught Tetsusaiga in her hand and threw it and him to the ground.

"Stupid hanyou!"

 The goddess leapt onto a metal post and kicked off it. She cut a larger portion of the tower off and waited on the special observatory, 250 meters off the ground, to crush Inuyasha.

She was unaware though that he had escaped through the center bars of the tower, and snuck up behind her.

"Take this!" Inuyasha pushed Tetsusaiga forward, almost catching Kaguya's back. She dodged just in time, reappearing behind him and preparing to finish him off.

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome forced herself up off the ground. She looked up at Tokyo Tower, mentally kicking herself for falling prey to Kaguya so easily.

"I must help Inuyasha…" she picked up her bow from off the ground. "I must…I must help him…"

-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha pushed Kaguya out of the way, extending the distance between himself and the fake goddess.

"It's time I ended this!" Kaguya lifted her sword above her head, her mirror joining it.

_Omnabii__ unkeiin om mai tareii yassou waka  
On kaka takii san mai isou waka _

Kaguya's sword began to glow, the peak of its energy reached. The sharp tip shone, light collecting at the center. A red ball of fire began to grow above the goddess.

"Disappear into the dark!" She bent over and threw her sword down. The fireball burst forth, consuming everything in its path.

Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga, wind twisting around the fang. The hanyou leapt forward and brought his sword down, lifting his other arm as it hit the ground. "Bakuryuuha!"

The pulse from the impact brought the fireball into a spinning helix of twisters.

"This is getting old!" The mirror once again began to produce a black hole to absorb the attack.

"Prepare yourself, Kaguya!" Kagome let her arrow fly. It pierced through the air and headed straight towards the mirror.

"What?!"

The arrow smashed through the mirror, sending glass shards flying everywhere. The glass pinned her robe to the ground, relinquishing her of immortality. Kaguya turned around, facing her reflected fireball.

"Chh...!" The energy ripped everything in its path to shreds, vaporizing Kaguya's body.

"Inuyasha, you still have to take care of her soul!" Kagome yelled from below the tower.

"I've got it!" Inuyasha yelled back, faintly hearing what she had said.

Kaguya's soul began to appear.

"Take this! Kongousouha!" Tetsusaiga's blade shook and the fang became diamond.

Inuyasha took a wide slash through the air, the sound of cracking filling his ears. Diamond shards flew towards the forming dark cloud. There was a small explosion of sparks.

"Not again…beaten by a hanyou, and a human!" Kaguya screamed.


	7. Like a Bird

Kaguyahime's Tokyo

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series, nor do I own "Yura Yura" sung by Every Little Thing.

Japanese Terms: **Dai suki**- I like you a lot**, Osuwari**- Sit, **Sayonara**- Good bye, **Sukebe**- Pervert

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Like a Bird

Inuyasha watched as the rest of Kaguya's soul disappeared. Tendrils of energy swirled around the area for a couple seconds before disappearing.

That's when he noticed that the Feathered Robe of the Heavens had vanished. "Where'd it go?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as loud as possible.

The hanyou shrugged and let the thought slide. He grabbed onto a guardrail and proceeded to climb down the tower.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again.

"What?!"

"Look what you've done to Tokyo Tower!" Kagome pointed at the crushed guardrails, the severed bars and the crumbled floors.

"Not my problem!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyes lit up, her anger taking the form of flames erupting from her head. "…Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

"Gyakkk!" Inuyasha felt the rosary around his neck tighten. It pulled him down towards the ground. He fell from the tower, soon making a very painful landing.

"Inuyasha, grow up…" Shippou awoke.

"Wouldn't now be the time to celebrate? We've just beaten Kaguya again." Miroku reached for Sango's backside.

"Sukebe!" she made a clean slap across his face, leaving a handprint.

Kagome chuckled silently. But her expression soon shifted to sadness. "I'm sorry about all of this. It's my fault…"

"It's not your fault Kagome!" the kitsune assured.

"Yeah, it was Kaguya who did all this, Kagome-chan!"

"Cheer up Kagome-sama…" the monk once again tried a perverted approach, only to get another slap across the face.

"Time's returning to normal!" Shippou intervened, cheering.

Around them, everything began to change and reform. People were at last pulled from their petrified states.

Kagome turned around, only to see the disappearing forms of her friends.

"Sayonara Kagome!" they all waved.

The girl waved back, with a determined look on her face, "Sayonara! Arigatou!"

As her comrades slowly returned to their own time, Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms fold around her in a delicate embrace.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's cheeks flushed.

"Kaguya's returned to the moon. You should get back to your stu-studyi…studying…" he finally managed to pronounce the words.

Kagome nodded, bowing courteously as he vanished into the rising sun.

"Inuyasha, dai suki!"

-----------------------------------------------

_In the light blue sky  
There's a precious stone in my sight  
Disturbing my sleeping heart  
In the mist, I find love  
Carrying me through the clouds  
Showing me the way…_

_To fly high on the Earth  
Where no one can predict tomorrow  
Like a bird  
This is the miracle with freedom…_

_Like your eyes, my heart beats  
To know you, my future shall change  
If you continue to do nothing throughout the boring days  
Living with nothing  
I'm nobody…_

_Though I think misery and sadness will exist,  
I will fly high  
On the blue Earth  
Like a bird,  
This is the miracle with freedom_

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
